


Crooked Crown

by twyly56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Angel Radio, Angelic Grace, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Conflicted Dean Winchester, Dark(ish) Sam Winchester, Disintegrates, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, F/M, Fade to Black, Falling Castiel, Gen, Grudges, Hail to the king, He Who Hesitates, Identity Reveal, Lucifer Falls and Becomes Sam Winchester, POV Alternating, Possessive Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Protective Ruby (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Kissing, Ruby (Supernatural) Lives, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Sam is Lucifer, Strong Sam Winchester, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Sam is Lucifer, and he regains his Grace and memories when he opens the Cage. He has to balance his new and old responsibilities, not to mention prepare to tear Michael off his high horse.





	Crooked Crown

Sam roughly slammed the brunette demon to the brick wall of the chapel, a dangerous smirk curving his lips upwards. Ruby exhaled in surprise, her meatsuit's heartbeat _thump thump thumping_ just a bit faster. He traced the subtle curve of her jaw with a calloused finger and breathed softly against her skin. The Archangel delighted in her involuntary shiver. Her chocolate eyes were wide, the pupils dilated almost enough to look like her true eye color, ringed in the barest amount of brown. He chuckled lowly. 

"You little _bitch_ ," Sam hissed, tongue flicking at the inner part of his teeth. "You just had me wrapped around your finger, didn't you?" 

"I did it for you. I did it all for you," Ruby breathed out. 

Sam scrutinized her with darkening hazel eyes, pleased with the way she responded to him. He smirked and thrust his fingers through the thick hair covering the back of her head, tugging her forward slightly, flush against his inhumanly cold body. Ruby blinked up at him with a gasp. 

"So you did," the fallen angel purred.

His mouth descended on hers, roughly claiming her. It was not sweet or loving in any way, instead, rather full of tongue and teeth, a primal assertion of dominance, but neither of them cared. Sam bit her plush bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and ravenously sucked the crimson liquid that pearled up to his mouth. Ruby wound her slender fingers in his hair, moaning. The Archangel pressed a tendril of icy Grace in through her mouth and twined it around her mutilated soul. Ruby trembled in grasp, eyes flying open. They melted into a pure milk white color. 

"My little Ruby," Sam said against her lips. 

"My Lord," Ruby murmured in reverence. 

Sam kissed her silent once more. 

 

Dean kicked down the door with a loud crash and ran inside the main room of the chapel, demon killing blade grasped tightly in his hand. He skidded to a halt at the sight of his younger brother playing tonsil hockey with Ruby. They were standing beside the dead husk that used to contain Lilith and a weirdly shaped pool of blood on the ground. Dean frowned. 

What the hell? 

"Sam?!" Dean yelled. 

Sam detached his lips from Ruby's and looked over at him. Ruby just shot him an irritated glare for the interruption. Dean strode toward them. 

"Dean," Sam said, perfectly calm. 

"Sam, get away from her," Dean insisted. He peered at his brother's eyes. 

"You're too late," Ruby told him. Dean glared daggers at the demon. 

"I don't care!" he said. He raised the knife as he walked, getting ready to gank that manipulative bitch. 

Sam pushed Ruby behind him and held up his hand. 

"Don't, Dean. It's alright," his brother said. 

"What do you mean 'it's alright'?" Dean demanded. "Lilith was the final Seal! And you killed her." 

Sam nodded, his face carefully blank. 

"I know," he said. 

"That's all you got to say?" Dean spluttered in disbelief. His brother gave him a soft smile. 

"My Cage has been opened, and now what was supposed to happen did," Sam said. Dean's eyes widened, and he took a step back. 

"What was... Lucifer," Dean breathed. He felt as though a knife had stabbed into his own heart. His hands shook. "Let my brother go, you bastard!" 

"It's alright, Dean," the thing soothed, hands reaching out to him. 

"Don't try it! Don't you act like him, you bastard!" Dean choked out. Lucifer looked at him with sad eyes. 

"Dean, I am Sam. Just as he is me. I won't hurt you," he said. 

"Let my brother go, and I might just believe that," Dean responded. The Devil sighed. 

"That would be impossible. We are one being now," he explained slowly, as if he were talking to a toddler. Dean lunged forward and sliced Ruby's knife through his chest. He dropped the blade in shock when it did literally nothing. Lucifer just looked at him. "As I was _saying_... you should let me explain." 

"Let Sam go," Dean said stubbornly. 

"Sorry, Dean," Lucifer murmured. Dean tried to move away from the cold fingers heading toward his forehead, but he couldn't. His world descended into blackness, and unnaturally cool arms caught him before he cracked his head on the floor. 

 

"That went well," Ruby muttered. Sam rolled his eyes and cradled his unconscious older brother to his chest. 

"It was to be expected," he said with a shrug. "I would be more worried if he wasn't freaking out." 

"Yeah, that's true," Ruby replied. She flicked her eyes up to his. 

"We need to leave. Hold onto my wrist," Sam told her. 

"Yes, my Lord," Ruby said, wrapping her fingers around his right wrist. Their attention was drawn to the double doors being banged open again. A severely battered Castiel stumbled in, panting and bloody. 

"Sam has..." Castiel started, only to cut off once he noticed who he was talking to. His blue eyes widened in horror. He staggered back a few steps. "No. Let them go!" His voice took on a pleading, desperate edge that Sam had never heard before. 

The Archangel smiled at him. The loyalty little Castiel had toward his charges was endearing. 

"It's okay, Castiel," he assured him softly. 

"Please let them go. They don't deserve this," Castiel whispered. His voice broke. " _Please._ " 

"I'm not going to hurt Dean. No one will ever hurt Dean again. I won't let them," Sam said. 

"I - I don't understand..." Castiel looked at him with pleading eyes. Sam tilted his head at him. 

"I suppose you can come with us, too," he said. The angel blinked at him and took another step back. Sam yanked him forward with a bit of Grace, and Ruby caught him, gripping his forearm tight. 

"Lucifer-" Castiel tried. 

"Shh..." Sam hushed him with a single finger to his temple, making him sag in the demon's grip as he passed out. "There. Now, we really have to go." 

Sam spread his wings, and the chapel disappeared around them in a whoosh of wind. 


End file.
